


Safe House

by Raddy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt Danny, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raddy/pseuds/Raddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old nightmare visits Danny.<br/>Steve is there to make the world right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarning: Danny's been in a abusive relationship during college and talks about it. Nothing to explicit though.
> 
> This is the first time I put something I wrote out for the world to see. Also English is not my native language, so please feel free to tell me about all of my mistakes.

Danny came into work one morning feeling good and healthy. Although he'd never tell Steve about it, eating salad and veggies more often actually did him good. No way he’d cut the malasadas short though.  
So Danny walked into the palace up the stairs coffee in one hand his healthy lunch in the other thinking about nothing in particular. 

As he walked by the huge screen showing the morning news he stopped dead in his tracks. A far too familar face stared down from the screen. The man was wearing one of those jail overalls and smirking into the camera. The capture said that he was about to leave his cell after serving his sentence and how America was shocked to see somebody like him was set free. He went to jail being accused of several rapes and abusive behaviour towards both women and men. Danny knew far too well. 

Arriving at HQ Danny’s breath had calmed down and while he still felt shaky it wasn’t too bad. The worst feeling was the insecurity that had been his companion for so long, feeling unsafe even here with his co-workers. Fearing every shadow and twitching at every fast movement. 

The day went by and while Kono, Chin and most of all Steve gave him strange looks his behavior never became a topic. They didn’t catch a new case so everybody started to pack up in the late afternoon. Kono and Chin left first talking about some waves to catch and a family reunion. Danny couldn’t stand the thought of being alone tonight. 

While the others finished paperwork about their last case Danny looked up the one person that ever made him feel bone deep fear. Richard Campell.  
Richard Campell was about three years older, a few inches higher and pounds heavier than Danny. He had dark brown eyes and black hair and a few years ago he was what you’d call handsome, sexy even. At least that what Danny had thought about him all those years ago.  
They went to college together, Richard already working for the campus when Danny started. One evening they met, went out for coffee the next day and one thing came to another. Danny had been in love with Richard. Loved the way Rich treated him like something special, something precious. Enjoyed when Rich wouldn’t let him leave the bed for the whole day. Until it got too much. Danny hadn’t be allowed to go out anymore had to sneak out to his evening classes because Rich thought he was meeting somebody else. Some days Rich would be drunk and losing control beating Danny and forcing him on the bed. Danny fought back as good as he could but he hadn’t any sort of fighting experience except for some street fights back when he was still a teenager. After one too many times Danny fled out of Richard’s apartment, took the first train home and broke down in his mother’s arms. 

They went to court against him and evoked that Richard wasn’t allowed near him, he’d lost his job and went to jail shortly after because of vandalism and drunken driving. Richard never got his feet back on the ground.  
Now he was here. In Hawaii were Danny was too. Even though Danny knew he could beat Rich in a fight he was scared. He felt young and scared again just like he had back then. 

He saw Steve packing up in his office and decided that his fear was much stronger than his pride and when things came down the only person he truly trusted on this island was Steve.

Taking a deep breath he swallowed the little part of him that told him not be a wuss. 

He knocked lightly on Steve’s door when Steve didn’t look up.  
“What’s up Danno?” Steve asked. Although he tried to look casual Danny saw the concern and curiosity in his eyes.  
“Can I ...” Danny’s voice broke, “Can I stay at your place tonight?” Danny asked his voice shaking a little. Steve looked a little bit surprised.  
“Sure thing, mind telling me what’s the occasion?”, now Steve looked truly worried.  
Taking another deep breath Danny decided that he owed Steve the truth after all.  
“I just can’t be alone tonight. I’ll tell you everything when we’re there, ok?” Steve just nodded like he understood on some level.  
Danny had learned, in what felt like ages of therapy, that it was okay to ask for help and right now he was so grateful for that lesson because otherwise he’d probably try to fend everything off all by himself, which was not possible.

“I’ll drive.” was all he said before he walked through the door Danny on his heels.

Danny’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest when he saw a man looking just like Richard near the parking lot acting like he waited for a bus. He looked different, still like Danny’s worst night mare.  
“Steve”, Danny mumbled unable to keep the fear out of his voice. Steve followed Danny’s eyes and noticed Richard immediately. Saw the furious look he threw in their direction but didn’t came closer. “Don’t worry Danny”, Steve said throwing his arm around Danny’s shoulders pulling him close offering silent comfort, “we’re going home now.” Danny just nodded and got into the passenger seat.

The drive was quiet and Danny tried to collect his feelings and thoughts, so he could tell Steve what the problem was. Or who. 

Arriving at Steve’s made everything harder and easier at the same time. Danny felt safe for the first time since he saw Richard but at the same time it meant he had to spill the beans. He wanted to, wanted Steve to know what’s going on, because while Danny wasn’t thinking clearl, Steve sure would come up with some ideas what to do next. 

Steve sat next to him on the couch, handing him a cold beer and waited. There was no pressure and Danny was relieved that Steve was giving him the time he needed.

“So”, Danny cleared his throat, “when I was in college I fell in love with this guy.” He started and didn’t stop until everything that happened had fell from his lips. He told Steve every detail, the pressure to be enough for Rich, the fear of being caught coming home after sneaking out and the forced sex. Somewhere in the middle of it all he’d started crying. Sobbing about how disgusting he felt after he fled from him, not even breaking up, just running away and how he still woke up sometimes puking because he’d dreamed about one of the rougher nights.  
When he finished he felt exhausted from reliving the entire experience. “Please, please don’t think less of me now. I’m still a good detective. I can handle myself. Just not today.” Danny begged looking Steve in the eye for the first time since he started talking. They were filled with emotions anger and sadness, worry and something close to love but not quite. 

“Rachel tried to put up with me and the flash backs but in the end she couldn’t do it. She always blamed it on my working hours and of course the salary but I think she couldn't spend her life with damaged goods. Who can blame her?” Danny’s voice was rough from crying and talking. Rubbing a hand over his face he sighed. “Anyway, that guy watching us in the parking lot, it's him and well now you know.”, he finished lamely. 

“Danny, I had no idea.” Steve started, “you are one of the strongest people I know and I don’t really know what to say. But I want you to know that you can stay here for as long as you want, ok? We’ll figure something out to get this asshole back where it belongs. Hell, I’ll shoot him myself that way we’re sure he’s never going near you again!” now Steve just looked angry. 

“Thank you”, Danny whispered. 

“Do you want to watch the game, get you mind away from this mess?” Steve asked, Danny only nodded.  
He got them each a fresh bottle while Steve put the game on and if he sat closer than normal than nobody called him out. 

After the game they both brushed their teeth and changed into sleep clothes. Danny took over the couch and Steve went into the master bedroom.  
Although Danny knew that all the doors and windows were locked and the alarm set he couldn’t sleep for more than a few minutes. Every shadow was Richard and his dreams mixed with reality leaving him in a cold sweat afraid to breath. As quietly as he could he padded up to stairs to Steve. 

The Navy SEAL slept soundly in his bed. Sprawled out on his back, sheets kicked down and snoring lightly. Danny felt his heart swell and he slowly slid into bed next to Steve. “Danny?” Steve whispered “you alright?” Danny shook his head. “Come here”, Steve lifted his arm making room for Danny to press up against his chest, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. Danny took a shuddering breath trying to will fresh tears away.  
There was no sound between them for a long time and Danny wondered if Steve was already asleep again.

“You know, I liked it”, Danny said quietly, “I loved how he treated me like I was his one and only. Even the rough sex.” He chocked a bit thinking back to the nights when Rich tied him up, making him beg and how he took care of him afterwards showering together telling him what a good boy he was. “Sometimes I miss that, not him, never him but you know, the feeling.” Danny felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. Why was he telling Steve that? 

“That is nothing to be ashamed of Danny, I hope you know that.” Steve said, pulling Danny closer to his chest. Danny just shrugged, of course he knew that sexual preferences were nothing to be ashamed of and he’d tell everybody so, even Grace although she’s not going to have sex ever if he had any say. It’s just different to come clear with one self. 

He shifted so he could look Steve in the eye, these eyes that showed so much emotions now that Danny knew how to read them. With no doubt his own eyes told the same emotions.

Their faces inched closer to each other, warm breath ghosting over each other’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you, Danno, please?” Steve asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes.”, Danny breathed. 

Their lips met in a tender kiss, nothing wanting in there. It was just them and their love for each other that had grown over the years. They kept kissing for a while, Danny relaxing further into Steve and when they finally broke apart Steve shifted Danny around until his head was pillowed on his chest and he could pet the soft blond strands. 

“I’ll take care of you, Danno, get some sleep.”

“Ok.”

Danny fell into a peacefull sleep, listening to Steve’s strong heartbeat, feeling Steve’s long fingers carding through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that the end is lame but I didn't know how to finish.


End file.
